The present invention relates to a kinesitherapeutic bed structure.
Therapeutic structures have been known heretofore in which a mechanism is provided for imparting vibratory or gyratory movements to a piece of furniture such as a couch or bed. The value of such gentle vibratory and gyratory movements in the improvement of circulation, relaxation of nervious tensions, and in generally improving the health of the user has been recognized prior to the present invention. However, the prior devices utilized a motor with an unbalanced armature or drive shaft to develop the vibratory movements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,461 issued Oct. 18, 1966 to C. Oliver, for example, discloses a vibratory unit for box springs in which the motor shaft is given a depending arm and weight. When the motor is energized a uniform rhythmic vibration is produced due to the eccentrically weighted device which is transmitted to the member to which the device is anchored. However, due to the eccentric loading of such motor shafts excessive and uneven wear is imposed upon the shaft bearings and other components of the device resulting in unpredictable vibratory movement which tends to offset much of the beneficial effects derived from the device. Eventually such unbalanced forces in the device lead to premature failure of the device. Further, devices of the character described have not afforded independently controllable movement in selected horizontal and vertical directions.